Midnight Sky
by gypsyrin
Summary: Just a one-shot of Selphie and Irvine. If you don't like fluff than do not read!


**Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters, they all belong to Square Enix.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Midnight Sky_**

The stars were bright across the midnight sky as two figures quietly made their way down the dirt road that lead from the massive military school to the small town of Balamb. The smaller of the two figures couldn't help but continually glance behind her at the massive structure, the lights that never seemed to die were bright and somewhat beautiful against the velvet night.

"It really is a sight." her soft voice broke the soft melodic chirps of the night creatures that surrounded them.

Unsure of whether or not the other person had heard her she brought her gaze around only to jump. The mans eyes were not on the school but on her and in the small amount of light she could tell he had a smile on his face. With an awkward giggle she cleared her throat and began to walk once more, a puzzled look on her face at how she didn't remember when they'd stopped their little journey to the beach.

"Garden? Yeah it sure is." it was evident that the man had thought that something (or someone) else was a sight.

With a shift of weight he placed the bag on his other shoulder before he matched his pace to the small woman. Silence overtook them both, though it wasn't awkward. Silence between these two certain people never seemed to be very awkward, it was just comfortable. A little over a half hour later the two came to the edge of the sandy beach that overlooked the ocean, and neither said a word as the man placed the bag on the ground where he proceeded to unpack a blanket that he laid out before him to cover the ground.

"Irvie?" the young woman gazed out at the vast ocean, whatever thoughts occupied her mind had caused her voice to sound saddened and older than 19 years.

Irvine quietly made his way to stand behind her, where he placed his arms around her waist and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Hm?" had there been the slightest bit of noise the small woman would never had heard him despite the closeness of his mouth to her ear.

"Do you think" with a deep breath she seemed to think again "Never mind." she shook her head while she turned to face Irvine, the curiosity in his eyes burned into her though he never pestered her.

It became a normal act in the relationship that when one didn't want to talk about what was on their mind, the other would let it go with the knowledge that one day the subject would be brought up once more and they would talk, whatever that subject may be. Softly his lips touched her forehead which caused young woman to lean into the warmth of his body as a sigh escaped past her lips.

"Here lets sit down and cover you up. Your shiverin' Sefie." his Galbadian accent was thick as he gently pulled her away from the waters edge back to where the grass met the sandy beaches.

She took a seat and waited as her cowboy retrieved another blanket to wrap around them, this one was much thicker and more soft than the one she was currently seated on. In one swift movement he had taken his seat and had wrapped the blanket around them. Selphie had managed to wiggle her way closer to Irvine while he gently place his arm around her waist, without warning Irvine managed to lay back as he pulled Selphie along with him.

"Whatever it is, it'll work itself out" with a gentle kiss to the top of her brunette head his eyes watched the magnificence of the starlit sky.

Once again silence had enveloped them the only sounds to be heard were the couples deep breaths along with the chirps, hoots, and skitters of the night creatures. Normally they'd be more on their guard for any monsters that roamed about, but since Ultimecia had been defeated there had been less and less people attacked. Seemed the monsters were tied to the evil that dueled within the sorceress. A soft wind picked up which caused both of them to shiver and cuddle closer together, their thoughts both lost in the stars. Selphies mind danced and twirled with the planets, once in awhile she'd chase a star that managed to shoot across the sky. Her mind-self giggled and danced which caused her to smile as a small tear managed to slide down her now rosy cheeks.

Irvine on the other hand, had begun to think of a small box in the pocket of his infamous trench coat. His own thoughts had wondered to see Selphie as she danced through stars as well, though with one minor detail change. On the ring finger of her right hand would be a beautiful diamond that sparkled even brighter than the stars she danced among.

"Promise?" it was a delayed word, though she needed to hear the words from his mouth, only then would she really believe it.

This caused Irvine to take a deep breath as he pulled his thoughts away from his most wanted future and After a few more moments of silence he placed a finger under Selphies chin where he gently made her look him in the eyes.

"I promise." he pulled her up which caused Selphie to rest partially on his chest as his mouth captured hers in a soft yet deep kiss.

They'd pulled away and were lost in each others stares when Irvines mouth seemed to work on its own.

"Marry me." he whispered and before his mind had the chance to really understand what he'd just said a light seemed to go on in Selphies emerald eyes and she smiled so wide up at him

"Yes" was all she said and this time it was she who pulled Irvine into a deep kiss, though they didn't stop there.

It was close to dawn before they'd realized that people would be awaken soon and the sight of them out in the open clothed only the blanket would be cause for some sort of reprimand from Squall. With one last kiss shared the two lovers dressed, packed the blankets up and walked back to Garden hand in hand. The only sound heard was groggy chirping of birds in the nearby forest, Irvine couldn't help but sing along to the song that played over in his heart and mind.

"Summer moonlight, Southern daughter, she led me down to the water, as we lay on the cool white sand, I was born again in Dixie land." his voice carried to the first people at the Gardens gate and with a start the couple realized who it was.

"Only went down to watch the waves for a little while huh?" Squalls voice carried from the base of the steps that lead up to the gate itself.

"Yup." one word was all Irvine managed before Selphie cut him off

"We just.. uh... lost track of time." she smiled warmly up at her cowboys face

"Er.. Selph... You've got uhm.... grass and.. is that a twig? Stuck in your hair." Rinoa giggled profusely as she reached out and gently tugged the twig free. Her black eyebrows raised in good humour as the cowboy and cowgirl began to walk past the stunned Commander and his giggling girlfriend.

"Kind of like its love, kind of like its love, kind of like its love, particularly when my soul starts hummin." was the only answer that Irvine gave, till at the base of the steps, he pulled Selphie into him and dipped her where he planted a typical Irvine kiss on her soft lips.


End file.
